Shinin no Youna Ichigo
by Akako Hama
Summary: For Ichigo, things were unusual, the ability to see ghosts, a crazy father, and of course one little secret. Pairing will be listed at a later date, rating also subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but the plot.**

"Normal Dialogue"

/Narration/

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: Death and Strawberry

"What the-!" a skater growled, "You suddenly appear and kick down Yama-bro, girlie! And now you want us to get out of here!"

A girl with long orange hair in the local high school's uniform stared at them with a bored expression on her face. "You gotta death wish?" another shouted.

"Say something!" the first growled rushing her, only to get kicked in the gut. She stomped down on his head multiple times, ignoring the other three.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, voice slightly masculine, and pointed to a fallen vase, "Look over there!"

"Question 1! What the hell is that?" she snarled, pointing to the center thug, "You, dumbass!"

"M-me?" the skater whimpered, "A-an offering to a k-kid who died here."

"Correct!" she shouted, kneeing the poor guy in the gut.

"Mit-bro!" one of the remaining two shouted.

"Question two." she said, "Why is that vase lying on its side?"

"We knocked it over skateboarding." the third whimpered pitifully.

"I see." she growled, "THEN APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

The teens ran off, screaming, dragging the three unconscious boys with them. She turned to the spirit of a small girl, a sad smile on her face, "Sorry about using you to scare them."

"It's OK, I was glad to help." the child replied.

"I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow." the teenage girl said, turning.

/My names Ichigo Kurosaki, I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember. I guess it's because my father owns a clinic, and we're entrusted with the lives of the living./

"I'm home." Ichigo called, preparing to remove her high heels.

"You're late!" her father, Isshin, shouted, kicking her in the head. She quickly stood up and slammed one of her foot into his face, heel leaving a small gash on his forehead.

"My face is ruined!" he shouted, running over to the poster of his wife, "Ichigo is so cruel to me!"

"I'm gonna eat later!" she growled, kicking off her heels and watching as they hit her father. She quickly ran up the stairs, and into her room. She collapsed into her bed with a happy sigh, eyes slipping closed.

'Spirits have been bugging me more than ever.' she thought with a slight pout, 'Ahh who cares! Hmm, what should I change into?'

/I've seen spirits for as long as I remember, just as well as normal people. So that's why I've never even thought about the existence of a "Shinigami". /

Her eyes opened to see a black butterfly flying over her head, "How pretty."

Her attention was caught by the sight of a short black haired woman stepping out onto her desk, and brown eyes widened. The strange woman jumped down and looked around, completely ignoring the orange haired woman, "It's close."

"Close my ass!" Ichigo shouted, kicking the girl in the back, "What kind of thief are you?"

"Y-you can SEE me!" the strange girl gaped, "Err, I mean, you kicked me!"

"Of course I can." the orange haired teen smirked, "I'm guessing you're some kind of spirit, if your shack is anything to go by."

"That's correct." the raven haired woman explained, "I am a type of spirit called a shinigami."

"OK." the living of the two nodded, not really shocked that a shinigami existed. She was well aware that spirits needed some kind of guide if they were trapped in the living world.

"By the way, have you seen any masked monsters that no one seems to notice?" the shinigami asked, "They have holes in their chests and attack spirits."

"No I haven't." the living girl replied, "Sorry I can't help."

"I can't seem to sense it anymore." the black clad woman sighed, "By the way my name's Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Which meaning? Strawberry or One Guardian?"

"Mom chose One Guardian, but I prefer Strawberry."

"Well that is a cuter meaning." Rukia nodded, understanding her new living ally's preference.

Before Ichigo could continue their conversation, she heard a haunting howl that caused a shiver to go down her spine, "Wh-what was that howl?"

"Howl?" the shinigami questioned before a second howl was heard, causing her eyes to widen, "It's a hollow!"

"Hollow?"

"They are soul devouring monsters." the spirit explained. They both froze at the sound of a crash from the first floor.

"Yuzu, Karin!" the orange haired teen shouted, "Come one, I'll get my family out of the way and you take out the hollow!"

"Got it."

The two sprinted down the stairs and the teen gasped at the sight of her father lying on the ground with blood leaking from a gaping wound on his back. She heard two screams and turned to see a fish-like masked monster lifting up both of her sisters. She grabbed a nearby projectile and threw it at the hollow's eye. It hit true and the beast released the twins in time for both Ichigo and Rukia to catch them. "Get them back inside." the shinigami ordered, drawing her sword.

The orange haired one nodded and took her other sibling and carried them both inside. After making sure that both of her siblings were ok, and checking on her father, she looked out to see that the shinigami was being beaten while trying to keep the hollow out of the house. 'No! She's going to be killed protecting us!' she mentally gasped, 'I have to help somehow!'

The raven haired spirit cried out as sharp claws dug into her stomach, and gasped as they were brutally ripped out. Before the hollow could finish her a red object smacked into its eye and it reeled back long enough to shallowly slice its mouth. The creature backed up and Ichigo ran over to the injured woman, "Are you OK?"

"Not really, thank you for the distraction." Rukia coughed, "Do you want to save your family?"

"Yes." the orange haired one nodded, eyes hard. The shinigami held her blade in front of her, blood dripping from her mouth.

"You must become a shinigami yourself." the raven haired woman coughed, "If you pierce your chest with my zanpakuto I can give some of my powers to you. It's only temporary, but it will allow you to fight."

"All right, I'll do it." the teen smirked, grabbing the blade. She grit her teeth against the feeling of a blade sliding through her chest, and then a rush of power hit her. She felt herself leave her body and her arm automatically grabbed a blade strapped to her back to cut off the hollow's approaching arm.

"She took all of my power." Rukia gaped, before noticing that in spirit form Ichigo's large chest was missing, "What the…?

With one look at the collapsed body of the orange haired teen, she noticed that the shirt was ripped to reveal that the teen had fake breasts on. "You're a guy?" she exclaimed after the teen had finished the hollow off.

"Yeah, so?" he replied, grinning.

"Wait, I've been thinking you were a woman this entire time and you didn't bother telling me!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you'd figure it out eventually." Ichigo shrugged, "I crossdress all the time."

Before the weakened shinigami could reply the teen passed out from spiritual exhaustion. Hearing footsteps behind her, the raven haired woman turned and saw a strange sight.

/end of chapter/

**There you go, chapter one. Hoshi is stuck in a Bleach phase so my stories may not update soon. I'm not really sure if anyone has written the bleach storyline with a cross-dresser. If you have seen something like this, please let me know. And remember to review!**

**I also want you to tell me if you thought Ichigo was female at the beginning of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**I'm skipping a few of the episodes and chapters, so I can get to the Soul Society Arc faster.**

Chapter 2: Mod Soul Chase

"Rukia, I got you breakfast." Ichigo said, knocking on his closet door. He sighed when there was no answer, he tried knocking one more time.

"I'm opening the door." he said, and then slid the closet open. Noting that it was empty, he took one of the rice balls on the plate and took a bite out of it.

"Ichigo quit walking and eating!" Yuzu shouted, "You'll get food all over your uniform!"

/

Rukia sighed as she stopped Jinta from hurting Ururu once more, eyes narrowed slightly. "Is the manager in?" she asked, tired.

Tessai was carrying stock out to the front of the shop when the door was opened by the young red head, "Jinta it's too early to open."

"She insisted on coming in." the younger boy growled, pointing to the weakened shinigami.

"Ahh, Miss Kuchiki." the large man bowed, "Just wait here while I wake the boss."

"Don't worry." a new voice yawned, "I'm already up."

The shopkeeper, adjusted his white and green striped hat, "Good morning Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Welcome Miss Kuchiki. We just got a shipment from the other side today."

/

"Good Morning Everyone!" Rukia giggled, making Ichigo blanch. He may be a cross dresser, but people using that kind of attitude made him sick.

"Kurosaki may I have a word with you?" the black haired girl asked, smiling brightly.

"OK." he shrugged, walking out of the classroom. He led her to the open area in the back of the school. Once he turned, a pez dispenser was tossed over to him.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Gikongan. They're a replacement soul so that your body won't lie about like a dead animal when you leave it." she explained, "I realized that you needed it the other day. This way you can leave your body without my help."

"It's a duck." he muttered.

"Oh shut up!" she growled, "I wanted the bunny chappy, but it was sold out!"

"A bunny?"

"Just shut up and take one!"

He shrugged and pressed the head, swallowing the pill that popped out. He felt the familiar feeling he got before separating from his body and was soon ejected. His eyes widened when his body stood on its own and examined the clothes. "Why am I in a skirt?" the replacement soul asked, "This is obviously a male body."

"I'm a cross dresser." Ichigo snapped, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"N-no!" the soul whimpered, "I-it looks good!"

"It better!"

"SO what do you think?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"This guy's an ass." he huffed, looking pissed.

"You're the one wearing women's clothing." the soul hissed.

"It's comfortable, and I think it suits me." the substitute shinigami growled.

"We have an order." the weakened shinigami stated, dragging the teen off.

"Go back to my class and be quiet or the next time I use you I'll be wearing drag!"

The soul looked completely scared at that, but smirked when they were out of site. "Don't bother." he grinned, "I'm keeping this body, though it might take a bit of work to get it to actually look like a guy's."

/

The soul ran through the city, squashing the desire to leap into the air since the body was currently wearing a skirt. 'What is with this guy wearing women's clothing?' he thought, 'Seriously, a guy should look like a freaking guy, not a chick.'

His eyes widened when he caught sight of Ichigo running at him with a look of rage. The replacement soul ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"At least he has the decency not to jump." Rukia stated, "He's definitely a Kaizo Konpaku."

"A what?"

/

Ichigo managed to get a hold of his body, growling as he pulled the mod soul back onto the roof. "What the hell are you doing?" the teen exclaimed, "It was already dissolving, you didn't need to kick it! … You didn't want it to land there did you?"

The substitute shinigami looked at the ground to see a line of ants and his eyes widened. "I'm not gonna kill anything." the mod whispered, "Right after they created me the order to kill us was given. The day after I was born was my execution date. I waited in that pill, wondering when I would die. When I was shipped out with the replacement souls, I feared that I would be discovered and destroyed .I decided that life isn't some kind of plaything, I was born and I have the right to live my own life! That's why I won't kill."

"My, my…" a male voice chuckled, as the shopkeeper walked over, "We finally found you and you're already incapacitated. So that means we brought all this equipment for nothing."

The man pushed his cane into the mod's borrowed body's forehead, ejecting the soul. He bent down and picked up the pill, "Ok, let's go home!"

Jinta started protesting the decision, looking annoyed that he didn't get to fight. "What are you going to do to him?" Ichigo asked, slipping back into his body.

"We'll have to dispose of it." the man replied.

"Wh-who are you?" the teen growled, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure how to answer that ma'am." the hat wearing shopkeeper said, tossing the pill up.

Rukia snatched it out of the air, "He's a greedy sales-man."

"Miss Kuchiki, you can't have that!" the man exclaimed.

"Why not Urahara? Does your store take back a customers' purchases back without compensation?" she questioned, smirking.

"I'll pay you." Urahara tried to reason.

"There's no need, I'm satisfied with my purchase." the powerless shinigami replied, turning away.

"If trouble comes, you'll be taking the hit." the store owner sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'm used to trouble by now." she started walking away.

Ichigo followed after before a smirk crossed his face, "By the way I'm not a woman."

He had already left the area when the realization sunk and a loud shout of "WHAT!" was heard. "You love messing with people don't you?" Rukia chuckled.

"Yep."

/

"Ichigo, this has been bugging me for awhile." Rukia said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You're male, yet your muscle build is similar to a female's." she explained, "It's confusing."

"Well, when I was little, I would get exhausted quickly because for some reason, my muscles apparently were not developing fast enough. Mom took me to a specialist it turns out that I have a very rare disorder. Even when young the male body produces some testosterone, but unlike other males my age, my muscles couldn't absorb enough for any real development." he sighed, "I'm kinda glad that I have it though, I couldn't look good in these clothes without it."

"And why do you crossdress?"

"Don't know, I've always liked wearing women's clothing. When I was five I started putting on my mom's clothes, dad didn't like it, but mom thought it was cute." he grinned, "I managed to get my own clothes when I was ten, Tatsuki helped me out by saying that I lost a bet to her and had to wear women's clothing for a month. I got enough clothes for that month, and after it was up, I kept wearing them. It took a year for dad to finally accept it, but he did in the end. He's just glad that people automatically think I'm female, I think he's still a bit mad about the whole me being a cross dresser thing. He doesn't try to force me to change, but he doesn't like it either, Yuzu does though."

"I still think that you dressing up as a girl is weird." a loin stuffed animal huffed.

"Too bad Kon, I'm not gonna change because someone doesn't like what I wear." the teen chuckled, a grin spreading across his face.

/end of chapter/

**And done, well that was kinda tough to do, since the ending was kind of thrown in as an explanation for Ichigo's behavior and why he dresses up the way he does. And I decided to skip memories in the rain, along with Don Kanonji. I don't like writing Grand Fisher, and I will never be able to describe the weirdness that is Kanonji. Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3: Preparing to Invade Soul Society

Ichigo frowned as he ran through Karakura, Rukia was in trouble, but why? His mind wandered back to the competition between himself and Uryu Ishida.

/flashback/

"Uryu, do you need something?" Ichigo asked, looking at the Quincy curiously, "Want me to model a new dress you made for the handy crafts club for you. I'll do it if I can keep the dress if it looks good on me."

"Not today Kurosaki." Uryu replied, "I wish to challenge you."

"Why, we always got along. You're also the only man in school besides Chad that knows I crossdress." the orange head asked, confused. The black haired Quincy actually had made several of the dresses he wore, why would he want to fight him.

"You're a shinigami." the black haired teen explained, "I wish to see if it is the Quincy or the shinigami that is superior."

"Well I bet Quincy have better fashion sense than shinigami." the crossdress grinned, "You've seen the uniforms, they're so plain."

"That I can agree with, but I meant protecting innocents from hollows." the black haired student sighed, shaking his head, 'Why does Kurosaki have to be so laid back about these things?'

"I only became a shinigami to save my family from a hollow." Ichigo stated, looking at the sky, "But if you want to challenge me then fine, as long as no innocents get hurt."

"Unfortunately, if either of us fails there is a chance that spirits will be harmed, but other than that, the living should be fine as long as they don't have high spiritual pressures." Uryu nodded, holding up a silver disk before crushing it, "What I just destroyed is hollow bait, within minutes hollows with rush to Karakura, we shall see who can destroy the most of them."

"A-are you insane?" the orange haired cross dresser shouted, eyes wide, "Do you realize how many people you've just endangered?"

"No one will be hurt on my watch." the Quincy replied, destroying a hollow with his bow, "If you will not fight then watch as I prove that the Quincy are indeed superior."

/One hour later/

Ichigo rushed at the large hollow, vaguely remembering Rukia calling it a Menos Grande. He lifted up his sword to block the red beam shot out of its mouth, and felt his own reiatsu gather into his zanpakuto in preparation to attack. He managed to send a blade of his own reiatsu up along the creature's body, causing it to roar in pain and retreat back through he crack in the sky.

/end flashback/

He didn't even want to think about what happened next, he swore he heard his zanpakuto scream alongside him. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he focused on the task at hand, finding Rukia. He soon spotted her with two male shinigami and a bleeding Uryu, and he felt angry, how dare these people attack his friends. He managed to stop the red headed shinigami from finishing off the Quincy, and glared at him.

"Who are you?" the one he blocked growled, the tattoos on his forehead furrowing with hi eyebrows.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and I believe that those are my friends you're hurting." he growled back.

"Listen woman, I'm not in the mood for a pointless fight, so just let us kill you and get this over with." the irate shinigami stated.

"One, I'm not a woman, and two, there's no way in hell I'm letting you kill me." the orange head snapped, he was not in the mood to play games.

/

Ichigo frowned as he looked at the ceiling of Urahara Shoten, his mind wandering back to how sad Rukia looked as she returned to the Soul Society. 'She didn't want to leave.' he thought, frowning, 'Not only that but she's going to die for saving my family. Will that damn shopkeeper hurry up and decide if he's helping me or not.'

"Mr. Kurosaki, I will help you rescue Miss Kuchiki." Urahara said, "But you must train with me for ten days. There is a grace period of one month for Rukia, so there's plenty of time to train. And it will take another seven days to open a door to soul society."

"So there'll be only thirteen days to rescue her." the crossdresser muttered, "I'll do it."

/

Ichigo groaned as he sat up at the bottom of a deep hole, however before he could question what was going on one of the links on his chain of fate began eating the rest. He almost thought about crushing the mouths before he realized that he could end up getting in the way and have a bite taken out of him instead. When the links stopped consuming themselves he tried a desperate attempt to get out, running up the wall. He only managed to get up about one foot before he fell back down.

He kept repeating the process after each encroachment of the chain of fate, until Jinta jumped down with a plate of food. "You must be pretty hungry by now." the red head said, "Here's a warning the next encroachment will be the worst."

Before the crossdresser could speak the entire chain developed mouths, eating off the entire chain. He felt something leak out of his eyes before a white liquid seeped out of his eyes and mouth, forming a hollow's mask.

Suddenly he found himself in a strange world, sitting on the side of a blue building, nearby stood a black haired man in a black coat that blew in the nonexistent wind. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked, watching the strange figure.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me -." a confused look crossed the teen's face, "You still can't hear me, how many times must I repeat it for you to hear me. After all no one in this world knows me better than you."

"I don't know anyone as gloomy as you…" at this moment the orange haired crossdresser noticed that the man was now standing on the side of the pole, "H-how did you do that?"

"I'm surprised that you can sit in a place like." the man mused.

At this moment gravity decided to pull the surprised teen down towards the ground far below. A scream of fear tore its way out of his throat as he fell, not noticing the ground below dissolving away. "Why are you so afraid, Shinigami can manipulate the reishi in the air to keep themselves from falling. You've done so unconsciously before."

"I-I'm not a shinigami right now!" Ichigo shouted back.

"The powers that you lost were only Rukia Kuchiki's, you have your own that hid deep within your soul when Byakuya attacked you." the spirit explained, "Find them, or you shall become a full hollow."

At this point the buildings began dissolving into many boxes as the orange haired teen seemed to land in water. "One of these many boxes contains your shinigami powers. Hurry before this world crumbles."

'One of these boxes?' he thought, 'I remember Uryu mentioning something about this. He explained o me how he knew that Rukia was a shinigami, but what was it.'

"_A shinigami's reiraku is re." _The memory came to him and he quickly focused to materialize the reiraku around him, he stopped a red ribbon and pulled opening a box to reveal a sword hilt. He stared at it before taking notice of a pure white figure sinking down nearby, he reached out to catch the figure. After he managed to get a hold of the pale hand, he turned back to the open box. "You found it." the voice of the man congratulated, "Perhaps next time you can hear my name."

"Are you…?" Ichigo began, but a tremor caught his attention. He grabbed a hold of the hilt of the blade, while still keeping his hold on the albino, and after much effort, ripped the bade out of the box.

When he next opened his eyes he was out of the hole and something was sitting on his face, it had a warm feeling, yet he used the end of his broken zanpakuto to smash the bottom half. He thought he heard something in his mind wince, but brushed it off as he pulled the rest to the side of his head.

He flexed his fingers, taking note that his shinigami form actually was wearing the fake breasts that he was proud of. Nodding to himself he looked up to see the curious looks he received from the others in the underground training room. "What?"

"You seem calm for someone that almost turned into a hollow." Jinta stated.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." the new shinigami shrugged, examining the broken blade, 'Sorry this happened to you.'

He felt as if the blade accepted his apology, yet before he could say anything else he was brought back to attention by Urahara. "Now that you passed test two we can begin test three." the shopkeeper said happily, "This test has no time limit, you just have to knock my hat off with your zanpakuto."

"There's a catch isn't there." the orange head sighed.

"I will be trying to kill you with my own blade." the hat wearing mat said happily, drawing a blade out of his cane.

"If this is supposed to be training them let's give this a five minute time limit." Ichigo suggested, 'He drew that out of his cane, but there is a chance that it can hurt me.'

He dodged a blow that barely touched the mask fragment on his head, hearing a shout of pain in his mind, 'That blade must have hurt something in my soul so that makes it a pure zanpakuto.'

"I see you noticed that my sword is indeed a zanpakuto." Urahara said happily, "Let me show you, Sing Benihime."

His eyes widened as the blade transformed, before dodging another attack, he ran off, mind going over a plan of attack. 'I need a way to get to him without being noticed, right now my zanpakuto is too short.' he thought, 'Unless I learn his name.'

He slipped behind a rock to focus on the broken blade, he slowed his breathing and the world seemed to grow quiet. "Why are you hiding, Ichigo?" a familiar man voice questioned, "You still haven't called me."

He remained quiet letting the zanpakuto speak. "Look forward, you should be able to hear it now. The only thing covering your ears is fear." the spirit continued, "There is only one of the enemy and one of you, what is there to fear? Look forward, retreat and you will age, fear will only kill you. Call out my name is…"

"Found you." the shopkeeper smirked, before noticing the reiatsu gathering around the teen.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, blue reiatsu shooting forth from the blade.

"Very good, you've called out your zanpakuto, now we really can begin the third test."

"Sorry, but please try to dodge." the teen said calmly.

"Hmm?" Urahara paused, confused.

"I don't think that I can control this." the crossdress explained, as the cloth on his shoulder was blown off. He sent a blade of pure reiatsu at the shopkeeper, who's eyes widened in shock.

"Scream Benihime!"

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**comI do not own anything.**

Chapter 4: Invasion

A blue light flashed throughout the underground training room, and when it vanished, Urahara was standing behind a cracked red shield, hatless. He walked over to the damaged hat with a sighed, "You killed my hat. You are one scary kid Kurosaki."

Ichigo was kneeling on the ground sleeping against Zangetsu, a peaceful expression on his face.

/seventeen days later/

The orange haired teen stared out the window of his bedroom, the glass pulled open as Urahara instructed. He closed his eyes when a nice breeze began blowing in, only for them to snap open when something flew by his head. He looked to see a blood colored liquid spell out a message. _'Meet in front of Urahara Shoten immediately.'_

'This looks like a murder victim's last message written in his own blood! It better wash out!' Ichigo thought with wide eyes, before noticing that more words where being written out.

'_Anyone that thinks that this looks like a murder victim's last message in his own blood… Has no sense of humor at all.'_

'That bastard.' he thought angrily, standing up. He stared changing out of his night gown, having only gotten up ten minutes before the message arrived. He changed into a light blue, knee-length dress, and white tennis shoes. He tied his waist-length orange hair up with a purple ribbon, and left his room with a small frown. He quickly made his way to Urahara's, only for his father jumping from the roof distracting him.

Isshin gave him a good luck charm that once belonged to his mother, though he had to return it when he got back. After that he quickly ran to the shop, finding Orihime heading in the same direction. "Orihime?" he asked in shock.

"Hello Kurosaki-chan." the busty girl greeted sounding slightly upset.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Well…" she sighed, "I was told I had no sense of humor."

'You too?' he mentally gaped, before shaking his head. They soon reached the building to see Chad already there.

"You're going too?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's right." the large half-Mexican replied.

"Where's Uryu?" Orihime asked, looking around.

"I don't think he's coming." the large teen said.

"Who's not coming?" a familiar male voice asked. They all turned to see Uryu standing there in a strange white outfit.

"You made it." the crossdresser smirked, "Though why did you come in those weird clothes?"

"These are traditional Quincy garb! Besides, why do you even wear women's clothing when you're not a woman?"

"Kurosaki –chan's not a woman?" the red headed girl exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I like wearing women's clothing, big deal." the orange haired teen shrugged.

"I see everyone's here." Urahara said, standing in the door of the shore with his fan covering his face. He led them all down to the underground training room, Orihime, of course, was amazed, causing Tessai to cry from happiness that someone was impressed.

"Ok everybody, please turn your attention over here." The shop keeper ordered, snapping his fingers as a stone archway covered in seals appeared, "This is the door to the soul society. Please listen carefully, I'm about to tell you how to get through without dying."

Suddenly he used his cane to force Ichigo out of his body, the empty shell slumping onto the ground. "Wow, your soul came out so easily!" Orihime exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes I know. And please refrain from touching my body." The orange haired teen ordered, thinking back to how he locked Kon in his sisters' room.

"Everyone I said pay attention." Urahara sighed, as they turned back to him, "I made sure that you three can enter the soul society, without needing for you to be spirits. I modified the gate to have a reishi conversion mechanism so that your bodies will be converted to be made of the same thing as spirits. The only problem is time, I can only hold the gate open for four minutes."

The four's eyes widened in shock at the words, not expecting such a short time limit. "Once the gates close, you will be trapped in the Dangai forever. Not only that but there is a current called the Kouryuu that can prevent souls from moving, just one limb caught by it lowers all chances of leaving the Dangai to zero." he finished.

"Then what should we do?" Orihime whispered.

"Just move forward." A male voice answered. They looked to see a cat approaching them, with serious eyes.

"Yoruichi-san."

"I told you that the heart and soul are connected. What's important is what your heart thinks." The feline continued, "Only those who are willing to do that can follow me."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, stepping forward, "Everyone that came here have made that decision and will follow it."

"If you lose then you will never return here." Yoruichi stated.

"We won't give them the chance to beat us." He replied, feeling his zanpakuto's approval of his statement.

"Well said."

The gate began preparing to open as Tessai and Urahara began charging it with reishi. "The moment the gate opens, you guys will run in." the shopkeeper ordered, "And do not stop for anything."

"Understood." Uryu nodded, focusing on the gate. The gate opened and they ran through, finding themselves in a pathway surrounded on both sides with a moving purple wall, and the ground covered in bones. They five sprinted forward as the walls closed in behind them, trying to capture them.

Suddenly a part of the wall shot out and grabbed the Quincy's cape, Ichigo turning to help. "Uryu!"

"Don't, if your zanpakuto touches it, you'll be caught as well!" the cat warned. Chad turned and ripped the cloth free, tossing the archer over his shoulder and continued running.

"Pit me…" the black haired teen began, stopping when he saw a light within the Kouryuu, "What is that?"

"It's the seimichio!" Yoruichi shouted, as a large grey stone with a light at the top appeared from the current chasing them, "It only appears every seven days!"

"Keep running!" Ichigo ordered, increasing his speed, "We have to get away from it!"

The rest sped up, trying to outrun the seimichio, yet it was catching up quickly. Orihime turned around, and summoned her powers, "Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A shield formed between them and the stone, the energy making up the shield the only part that was in contact with it. The sudden force sent them all flying out of the Dangai and into the soul society. Ichigo landed on his back, legs thrown over his head, giving everyone a good of his ass.

"I never thought that I would need to use my backup cape so soon." Uryu said to himself, pulling the cape out.

'He brought backups?' the orange head thought as he sat right up.

"I'm glad no one's hurt." The red headed girl sighed before the cat head butted her.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" the feline shouted, "If the seimichio hadn't have only been in contact with the energy you would have been torn apart by the sudden release of power!"

"But that didn't happen." the shinigami snapped, "Instead she saved us from that thing."

The black furred member of the group sighed, knowing that arguing with him would be futile. "The smoke's clearing." Chad said, catching the rest's attention.

They saw that the area resembled an old feudal Japanese village, yet there were no people around. "So this is the soul society." The crossdresser said to himself, looking at the area.

"Yes, we are currently in the Rukongai, where the normal spirits dwell. It surrounds the Seireitei, where the shinigami reside, and where Rukia is being held." Yoruichi explained, nodding to the area that looked richer to indicate the Seireitei.

"Then that's where we need to go!" the orange haired said, already running over.

/end of chapter/


End file.
